Aims are: 1) to evaluate the effect of alveolar macrophages (AM) on signal transduction in lymphocytes; 2) to identify the membrane components of AM capable of altering signal transduction; 3) to identify the cytokines induced by allogeneic AM which lead to immunoglobulin synthesis.